


Liquid Licorice

by CaptainNeedsNoSleep, Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Magic Eel spit, MerEel!Hanzo, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, hints of tentacles, merman/buccaneer AU, smut with a little feels, some weird monster genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/pseuds/CaptainNeedsNoSleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Mercurytail and Captainneedsnosleep are proud to present!:A Smut one-shot written in collaboration with @captainneedsnosleep for the 23rd day of Kinktober!Dudes and dudettes, lovers of cryptid encounters - hop aboard the MSS Kinky Queen because we set sails to the promised land of monsterfucking! - CaptainJesse McCree, not-so-lucky buccaneer, blind and bound on the ship of his captors - as it sinks he makes his peace with the cruel world - but a certain Mer has other plans for him.





	Liquid Licorice

**Author's Note:**

> I had a TON of fun working with Captain on this project! I'm also super happy with how it turned out....>.> even if this short smut scene turned into a gloriously long and sinfully succulent escapade of these delicious men.   
> Art is at the end of the fic ~ Cap
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Jesse sucks in a breath, the rain still beating heavily down on the ship deck. It’s pouring so thickly now it feels like the waves that crash into the ship's wooden hull. The ship groans, crying out into the storm for mercy against the sea's relentless rage. The men aboard clamber by, barely audible over the watery onslaught, yelling and screaming at each other to steer out of the storm. Jesse grits his teeth, once again testing the give on his restraints. There is none. He can't see, the cloth over his eyes keeping every bit of light away. ‘ _It's hopeless_ ’ he tells the men, though he knows it's more towards himself. Finally, being captured after having a bounty on his head for so long. He’s surprised he managed to hold out as long as he did.

He feels more than hears the bolt of lighting hit the ship. An searing heat explodes near him. Screams of splintering wood fill the air and Jesse is caught off guard when the mast topples and collides with the railing of the ship. A scream never parts his lips, it all happens too fast. The floor shatters around him and he is cast into the sea's awaiting maw.

The water is warm, yet it saps away all the warmth left in his body. He thrashes instinctually, whipping his head to try and dislodge the blindfold. However, this was familiar to him. His life at sea inevitably lead him to experience endless cycles of water in his lungs and the blackening chill of the ocean's depths. The burn that rakes through his chest is almost comfortingly familiar in the moment.

He had once had the will, the hope to still make it to the surface, the innumerable times he had been tossed into the depths. But now, after escaping the deafening riot of rain and thunder raging around above, the screams of men and their ship being swallowed whole by the sea, he feels ready to give up.

As soon as the salt water fills his lungs, he stops, going still. In the pain he finds comfort.

‘ _So here I am. This is how I die? Fine. This is fine. At least those bastards drown with me_.’

Debris crashes into the water around him as the ship finally breaks apart. Large chunks collide with his body and he sinks deeper. He can sense himself losing consciousness. The burn of the salt is heavy in his chest.

Suddenly, in the chill of the water's silky touch a hand - coarse, but gentle - glides up his thigh. Arms slide up and wrap around his broad shoulders.

‘ _No! Let me die!_ ’

He tries to kick, finding his legs bound by a warm column of muscle. His brain can’t supply him with anything to fill the void of question in his mind. The form wraps tighter around him as it presses closer. ‘ _We aren't moving_ ’ his brain finally registers through the fog. He continues to try and push the ‘helping hand’ away.

The hands grasp his face, tangling in his unkempt beard. Soft, supple lips graze his; a warning. They press adamantly against his tensed mouth. They’re silky smooth and quiver ever so slightly. A tongue swipes over them asking for entry gingerly.

 

Hallucination, it has to be. His brain is giving him this last solace before he succumbs to death. Accepting it for what it is he parts his lips. The unknown being's lips crash into his, fervent and needy. Its tongue invades his awaiting mouth. Those lips, press forcefully onto his own, they are soft and warm. But the kiss, if it was meant to be one at all, doesn’t feel like one. The rough tongue digs into his mouth, deep and brisk, as if it’s claiming his whole mouth and part of his throat for itself. He feels something pressing into his flesh besides the demanding tongue, but he is too tired, too dazed to care. Instead, he obediently opens his mouth further, giving in. After what feels like an eternity the tongue leaves his mouth and his whole body shakes and rears, a rush of water leaving his lungs as he breathes in reflexively. He feels sweet oxygen instead of salty water revitalize his lungs.

“Wha-”, he asks questioningly, but before he can interrogate his savior, a mass of debris crashes down from above. The stranger narrowly pulls him out of its path, continuing to move deeper into the cold depths. He only stops to question for a second why the water's pressure isn’t crushing him.  
  
Soon, as they travel, small lights begin to appear in the darkness; they’re small and bright. He sees their glow even through the cloth obscuring his gaze. More and more appear and they glow as bright as the fires that light up Tortuga. Suddenly they dip down, the lights vanish and a soft constant glow replaces them. He’s laid down on gruff cold rock, padded with a layer of velvety seaweed. It softens the rough stone against his skin. The stranger pulls away.

Panicked by the loss of contact Jesse's breaths quickens. He had been so ready to die, so ‘ _why_ ’, ‘ _who_ ’ or ‘ _what_ ’ had saved him -

‘ _Calm down and think, McCree ._ ’

 

Contrary to what his actions may say about him Jesse McCree is a smart man. He knows of many myths and legends surrounding the sea and her people, of all the swashbuckling tales of sword fights and tridents hidden at the sea's end, of great sailors that outwitted even the most notorious leviathans, and of the many beauties that haunt the waters, preying on any man that finds himself ensnared by their song. He never thought he’d be lucky - or rather unlucky enough to have the pleasure of meeting such a being.

Taking a breath to settle himself he calls out into the void: “Couldn’t just let me fucking die huh? Just had to have your fun.” Nothing but the sway of water in his ears answers him. “I know you ain’t gone, get it over with already.” He sits there, waiting for a moment. Yet, still nothing.  
  
“Great-” he collapses back on the stone and seaweed bed, “guess, i’ll just have to waste away. Got fucking rescued just to rot away down here.”

‘ _Why can’t one thing in my life go smoothly_?’ he thinks, even death has to laugh in his face.

A force of water rushes by him and a mass settles against him on the seaweed bed. “If I wanted you dead, I would not have intervened as I did,” the gruff and mellow voice rolls over his ear. He swallows, the voice is melodic and addictive.

A clawed, leathery hand clasps his throat, “I could end it though, since you seem so eager.” Jesse resists, flinches and tenses up. For some reason even after being so ready for death, he fights it.

“Hm, you seem to still have a spark left in you.”

He pulls his head out of the others grasp. “Yeah, so why me huh? Plenty of ripe bodies drowning up there for the pickin’, no?”

The other's body slides over him, wrapping its length around his legs. The skin is textured but smooth like worn leather and it brushes over his skin like a soupy lather. ‘ _Definitely not your normal Mer_ ’

“You peaked my curiosity. The other sacks of meat struggled and floundered about. My senses tingled watching their electric sparks dance and strain toward the surface. The smell of fresh blood in the water-” something thick and heavy oozes over his shoulder, _‘Is this fucker drooling_ ?’ The other clears his throat while wiping away the ooze, “however, amongst them you laid calmly, your spark but a tender flicker, unlike your brethren. Your heart was strong, but solemn. You had embraced mother's weight around you. You were beautiful- for a human, and I was _starving..._ ”, the other growls low in his throat. It’s faint and barely there, but the dithering electric impulses crawling up his legs feel surprisingly good. He relaxes as he senses his muscles calm; shivering softly.

“...and I _wanted_ you.” Jesse can only guess at what hunger the Mer speaks of.

 

He tries and fails to remain defiant as the buzz spreading over the bits of his skin in contact with the creature light him with pleasure. “Okay, so how come I ain’t chokin’ on water? What kinda’ magic you use?”

“A simple spell, really. Do you remember our embrace? You were half gone by then, I would not be surprised if you did not.”

McCree grumbles and bucks against the tight coil around him, but the mass just slips with him, smooth as silk.

“If you had resisted and began to fight the water within you, I would not have been able to save you.” The creature moves forward, its upper body draping over him, an arm on either side. He doesn't need his eyes to see that its face is a mere breath away from his own. It leans down trailing the line of his jaw. Its soft lips suckle and its too sharp, needle-like teeth nip their way down his neck, finally planting a kiss on his pulse. Its tongue lashes out, licking up in one lazy slide the way it had come. It sends a rush of heat down his spine and coiling in his groin. His instincts scream and riot in his head (though dampened by his loss of will just moments earlier) - his neck so exposed and vulnerable - those lips on his hammering pulse teeter on the edge of unbelievable, forceful on his skin. He bares his throat to the other a silent plea for more.

He’s certain that the creature above him can feel his blood racing, each beat chasing the other within his veins. The mere threat of being bitten keeps his pulse going fast, but it never comes. The creature choosing to caress his skin where blue veins lay bare the life within him, making him writhe in the other's grip in uncertainty.

 “I invaded you, swept over your deliciously soft flesh and you gave in so willingly. Your kind would scream, usually, kicking and fighting until their heart stills and leaves their limbs slack and lifeless”, his voice sounds saddened, as if his most precious toy had been ripped from his hands, “but, _you_ opened up for me. I admit your behavior was to my liking. I layered your throat with a magic seal, it will temporarily allow you to breathe and exist down here-”, it purrs and nips at his collar bone, “with me.”

 

“So...you gave me magic spit?”, Jesse can’t help but cringe a bit at the thick jelly feeling in the back of his throat (Almost like thick cum after a good throat fuck).  
  
The creature pulls back, “If you must be so crude. Yes, I breathed the soul of the ocean into your throat with magic spit. Now, if you behave yourself, perhaps I will keep you.” The muscular coil shifts and strokes along his body, little arches of electric aphrodisiac warm his muscles and trail up his hip, lead by the creatures tender touch.

‘ _Keep_ ?’ “Am I just yours now?” But, the creature ignores him, continuing its tentative path over his body.  
  
“You’re really gettin’ off on this aren’t’ya? Hadn’t had anyone take care of ya in a while?” The cold truth causes the creature to loosen its grasp. There’s a pause, Jesse can sense the creatures quiet embarrassment. “Or do you just like playing with your food?”, he says, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
The other slides down, pushing their chests flush, “Your lack of precaution is riveting and rare amongst your kind, I would rather taste you in more ways than just feeling your delicious flesh slide down my gullet.” That tongue returns to his neck, lapping along his pulse, red hot through his veins, and coils around the shell of his ear undulant and tepid on his skin.

“To eat you would be a waste. I admit I was rather brash in bringing you here. I did not premeditate on what my next actions would be upon returning with you.” McCree can sense its hesitation, the swell of its body on his; steady but unsure.

 

The reassurance of ‘not being eaten’ excites him, the change in intent sparks other ideas in his head; ideas that are only strengthened by the Mer splayed across his chest, licking his bare neck, and the feeling of its warm, heavy body on his own; he’s made dizzy by the blood rushing to his quickly hardening cock.  
  
“You got a name, Sugar?” he shuffles up a bit, placing his own plump mouth on its firm and supple shoulder. He cants his hips up, rubbing his large girth against taut muscle, “Imma’ need something ta’ moan.”

A pleased rumble vibrates through his chest. “Mmm you will have to earn it...”

With that the mass unfurls from his legs and slides in beside him. Those callused hands start at his neck, rubbing deep into his muscle, that mouth following close behind. With agonizing slowness the other laps and nips over his neck flowing seamlessly down his shoulders, soon cupping his ample chest. The lukewarm tongue grazes over his perked nipple, drawing a timid moan from his lips. It slithers back, eagerly grasping the tip and suckles at it intently.

Jesse wonders if Mer feel the same kind of lust. If they indulge in one another, embracing, weightless and entangled in other's body within the warm waters. His query is answered quickly as rough hands, not unlike fine grained sandpaper, palm at his chest knowing exactly what they’re doing. He shivers closer to the other body, desperately seeking more.

Jesse’s breath quickens, his chest tenses with pleasure as his firm pecs are kneaded and his nipples are milked, suckled over and over. All the while, a rough thumb circles the other peak, the Mer taking care to not leave it out. The creature above him is pleased by every small sound he grunts out. Only after Jesse is quivering and sensitive does it move further down.

He rakes his teeth down the treasure trail of Jesse's stomach sending chills down his spine. Jesse barely feels the scratching of those razor-sharp teeth breaking his skin through the fog of lust. Little beads of blood collect and then slither into the water. Slick and quick that tongue licks at the scratches before the blood dissolves into the surrounding water. Claws sink into his hips drawing pain from each point; he hisses as they fade only to return with just as much fervor. They withdraw once more crawling their way down the seams of his torn leather trousers, slicing away at the threads.

“I’m still not sure if I’m a toy or your dessert,” Jesse harshly breathes out.

“You taste divine, skin so warm. I feel the heat pumping through your body and radiating into the waters around us. Your smell is-” the creature pauses, he feels its lips hover above his hip, “-mesmerizing.”

As the creature peels away the fabric, cool water rushes to replace it, sending goose flesh prickling up his body. His balls cinch up closer to his body in search of heat.

Laid bare, naked for the creature above him - he can only imagine the other's reaction as he looks down on him.  This broad tanned man, his skin layered thick with hair, sprawled out and messy. His cock large and throbbing between his legs, begging to be touched (McCree isn't small by any means) - He feels the motion of water being pushed by that tail beneath him. His sense of direction melts into a dizzying haze.

“Like what you see, huh?” he balks, fishing for approval.

“Mmmm, I’ve seen this before,” he answers smugly, “however those bodies did not move or respond to me so deliciously. You….writhe. I appreciate this.” In contrast to his gravely voice his tender hands move over Jesse’s hip. He inwardly swears at how his body responses so readily to the touch.

 

“You know - “ he gasps as those teeth nip at him, a threat - a promise, “you know how this works...for humans?” he feels foolish asking but, then again how is a Mer supposed to know these things? Especially, something so private?  
  
“I can assume..” his lips wander along the inner parts of his thigh trailing through the fine hair there and Jesse hisses, trembling while a rush of heated lust rolls over him.

He jerks back, laughing on reflex at the tickling touch of those teeth. A flash of hot pain ignites in his flesh, wrenching a moan from his throat when teeth claim his tender skin. His member twitches against the other's jaw in interest.

As that mouth inches closer to his flushed cock he recoils on instinct, nervous of such sharp weapons near his manhood. The creatures hands stroke his thighs, reassuring him. His thick mat of hair billows in the water. A strange sensation when paired with the feel of that sinful tongue gliding up his taut sack. The touch sends chills, electric and warm up his arms and over his neck. He cranes his head to try and see or hear better, before being reminded of the blindfold when he reopens his strained eyes. (when had he closed them?)

“I can’t see you,” he moans desperately, wishing for nothing more than to glimpse that mouth near his cock.

“You don’t need to. Your eyesight is despicable either way.”

Sparks bloom from the creatures lips tingling at his hair. On contact heat ripples up his hardened cock, making it throb. He moans, loud enough to bounce off the caves walls and kicks out into the water, thrusting his hips up in search of sweet friction. He desperately wants to bury his hands in that silken hair, to guide his mouth, to have something - anything! - to hold for his sanity’s sake. He’s still not sure if the electric impulses the other’s sending all over his body are on purpose or just a passive effect of his own arousal. Either way they take his breath away as his body reacts to the odd stimulus.

The Mer purrs contentedly. “Mmm, my pet, you sound heavenly. You make the sweetest sounds. Very much to my liking, I must confess. I want you screaming my name.” He emphasizes his words with a glide of his tail. The soft and velvety fins card alongside his body. Jesse whimpers; he’s never felt such softness.

The tongue pulls away and McCree sinks back into the seaweed bed. His muscles along his arms and legs twitch and quiver in his attempts to relax.

“I need a name to scream, Darlin’....please,” Jesse groans in need.

A tepid flesh slides up his girth; that long tongue curls around it in a full wrap, stroking, finally giving him the friction he has been longing for. He can’t help but buck against it, desperately.

“Please,” he begs tugging at his ropes, “let me touch you-” He’s cut off as that slick muscle strokes down his cock and through his hair pumping lazily over his taint. A hand claims each knee and bends them back, spreading him wide, displaying his drooling cock for the beast above him. He can feel precum beading at the tip.

“Your begging is pleasing. Let me hear just a bit more of those sounds,” His voice continues down his groin, Jesse can feel lips return to his balls and he shudders. “So exposed. So vulnerable and still so beautiful.” Jesse gasps at the barely palpable licks laid on his ass. “Is this where you take-” the Mer questions, but he’s cut off as Jesse all but screams at the sudden contact of lush tongue on his hole. “ _Oh_ ~ I see,” the Mer purrs, he mocks him, circling his tongue now, teasing.

Were Jesse’s hands free, he can’t tell whether he’d fist them in the Mers hair or spread his cheeks wider, giving more access. He bites his lip trying to hold back his endless grunts of pleasure, grasping at any thread of control he has left, even though he knows he has none.

Suddenly he’s thrust into. The thick column of muscle strokes at his walls, lavishing his insides with long sweet pulls; he shouts. It pulls back as he shakes and circles his rim, stretching and loosening him as it thrusting in and out. Each pull sends a shock up Jesse’s spine, heat coils in his groin and he bounces back in vain against the tongue working him open.

‘ _More!_ ’

The tongue pulls out and surges back in striking his sweet bundle of nerves “ ** _Fuck_** ”, he arches up and grits his teeth growling in frustration “ ** _God Damn it_** ”, he’s so close. He tries to press his whole body weight down to get that glorious tongue deeper inside of him, but with the weightlessness and his hands still bound make any attempt impossible. He can only moan and scream to show the creature just how blissful he feels. Suddenly, the long tongue retreats and leaves his hole aching and empty. His body mourns the absence. For a moment he can’t sense the Mer’s presence between his legs. He feels left adrift in the waters, he tries to steady his breathing and right himself; as he does soft lips rise to kiss _feather_ light touches to the shell of his ear.

 

“ _Hanzo_ ”, the other murmurs. He then slides down easily returning to his place between Jesse’s legs.

“Wah?” Jesse huffs in slight confusion.

The tongue slows as it reenters him, teasing the newly found spot, avoiding it only to strike when he's mellowed out, knotting him up all over again, keeping him on edge. He doesn’t even know how in Sam’s Hell the Mer could know how to handle him like he is, spreading him open, using his tongue with such skill. Even amongst humans, it’s hard to find such passion and vigor. Hanzo’s tongue thrusts further, slackening him. That deep voice rumbles, sending vibrations through him.

“ ** _Fuck_** ,” he curses, “ ** _Please_** **_Hanzo_** ,” and pleads, begging in his haste.

Soon he is boneless and pliant, gasping for breath. “Shh, my pet, I will give you what you want.”

“Please- please let me touch you. Let me have my hands”, he whispers and with a single slice from those sharp clawed finger, his hands are free to roam, touch, and take.

Hanzo glides up, bringing them face to face and aligning their heated lower parts. Jesse feels the slick ooze over his groin as it drools from the other man’s folds. “Now that your hands are free, what will you do with them, human?” Hanzo asks as he grinds into Jesse. Jesse moans against him.

“Call me Jesse, sweet thang’.” His hands now free he pulls the other in, connecting their lips. The kiss is hungry and impatient. He dips his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting himself on the other and drinking in Hanzo’s savory flavor.

His tongue glazes off fine points and tangles with the other's tongue. He pulls back and bites his swollen bottom lip.

“My turn to taste you, sugarbrine”. He brushes his thumbs over high and sharp cheekbones, rubs his fingers into a strong jaw detailed with a finely trimmed beard; His fingertips light over his brow and curl into the wave of long thick hair flowing from his head

He braids their fingers together, pulling them above their heads. His breath is unsteady, uncontrolled; he is eager to touch and discover the mysterious creature within his grasp. His hands glide over the creatures arms discovering fine, spiny fins folded along them. Jesse takes a moment to pet them; they’re thin and delicate.

“I want to touch every part of you, feel you up and if I can’t have my eyes, I’ll use my hands to see you.” He lays them back with care as he continued his exploration. Hanzo’s arms are thick with muscle, that image in his mind makes him hungry for more. As he glides past Hanzo’s neck he meets two braids of thick hair. Smugly, he grasps one in each hand and pulls.

“Found your reins”, Jesse chuckles. Hanzo’s growls and grinds down on him, rumbling in approval. Jesse hears him rake his claws down the rock above them.

“My methods were to your liking I presume.” The Mer lets his weight sway into him.

Hanzo’s chest is broad and his pecs are huge and taut. Jesse fondles them, his fingertips brush over perked nipples and Hanzo gasps at the touch. Jesse hushes him and doubles his efforts.

With each stroke of his hands Jesse tries to paint the other in his mind, every length of muscle, each stretching expanse of rough skin, the wave of hair that floats like silk in the water; he is beautiful in his mind.

He angles his mouth away, working at the other's strong jaw and whispers, “I don’t know how you got so wise about this kinda stuff on us humans, not sure I really wanna know.”

He sucks hard at the others neck and bites down leaving his own mark behind. “But fuck if it ain’t hot as hell, and yeah Darlin’, very much to my likin’…”

Hanzo hums satisfied with his response.

“Your heart races when I touch you, I could hear it as I worked you between your...fins.” Hanzo reaches around grasping Jesse’s ass in his clawed hands and kneading the cheeks as he grinds into him, “You make such sweet sounds as your body floods with heat,” he reclaims Jesse’s mouth, moaning as they kiss and tangle. Jesse’s cock throbs, desire pushing his hands further.

Drifting down he brushes his thumbs over rippling abs. He fondles his stomach, taking in the small pike of bone pierced through the Mers navel. Imagining Hanzo’s stomach rolling into him, seeing that piercing glint and move as he thrusts, sets a fire roaring up his spine. He hurries down, eager to feel himself against the other.

Hanzo’s hip bones could cut glass. They’re fine and feel deliciously harsh as they grind into his own. The skin there is rougher and yet silky to the touch, the segue of skin where the man becomes the sea creature. Where his body turns slender then melts into a strong muscular tail.

 

Unable to see the Mer, his hands roam eagerly, desiring to feel and discover the unknown body in front of him and driven to elicit the same sweet gasps from the other man.

He takes Hanzo’s hips in his hands and distances their bodies just enough to slip his hands between them. As his hands travel he glides over slick folds; Hanzo shivers and small electric impulses spark and trickle up from where their bodies connect. Hanzo’s folds are velvety soft. They bloom open around his engorged cock, almost sucking him in as they rut graclessly against each other.

“You really like this, hm?” he whispers into Hanzo’s ear, “Let me take care of you, Sugar.” He then runs his fingers over Hanzo’s quivering lips, “Can I touch you deeper? Sink in? I don’t know…” Jesse is lost for words, confused for a moment on what to do next. His anatomy so exotic, so otherworldly and new.

The Mer chuckles softly, “Yes, slip in, have a taste,”  there’s no resistance as he begins to dip inside. Hanzo’s moans deeply into his mouth and he devours it hungrily,

 **“** **_Please- ...Jesse.”_ **

He pulls back both sides of those drooling folds as he rubs around the rim and presses his fingers in, finding a vent where Hanzo is eagerly oozing slick. His body readying him to accept the seed from his worthy mate. Above his entrance he finds a firm hooded head. He rubs at the solid nub, drawing a desperate shake and gasp from the other man. He rubs quick harsh circles over the newly found sensitive flesh. It sends Hanzo’s tail thrashing and squeezing. A plethora of moans breaks from him and he shakes violently from the rush of pleasure. The hood suddenly slips back and Hanzo’s dick breaks free, slipping out and rubbing against his own girth. Jesse arches in pleasure as it strokes his overheated cock; he gasps. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Hanzo not only has a soft entrance but a marvelous thick girth as well. “Mmm, _Mi Rey_ , this is something I can really work with...let's see how I can make you squirm.”

“I should...warn you, perhaps...it’s not what you might expect from…” Hanzo’s breath is ragged, voice unsteady.  Jesse returns to his strokes, too far gone to be hindered by such a meek warning. The Mer has offered his body and he is hooked, line and sinker, to feel, touch, and taste everything. He takes Hanzo’s base in his hand; it's bulbous and pulsing.

The anatomy only surprises him slightly as he glides up and finds delicious ridges up the underside and something that feels like prominent veins on each side. As he reaches the head he rubs over it, noting its shape, a dulled, two-pointed head. He grows bolder and makes one full stroke, then (to Jesse’s shock) something new happens. The two veins peel away revealing two tentacle like organs each shaped like half arrowheads. They’re soft, but firm to the touch and just as sensitive as the girth they extend from. Each having a life of its own.

“Oh! Well...this is unexpected. Fuck, babe….this is...somethin’ else!” he gasps. As he twirls them in between his fingers, Hanzo mewls above him, rough moans escaping his lips.

“I hope that is good?”, the Mer quips as he cants up into Jesse’s touch. The tentacles pet him for attention.

“More than good”, he purrs as each small tentacle takes its turn wrapping and pulling Jesse’s fingers closer.

Jesse can feel the other yearn for each touch, every contact of skin on skin between them. It has been a long time since the Mer was last caressed by another, someone to hold and pepper him with dedicated finesse as Jesse is now.

He feels Hanzo’s impatience vibrating through his body, following the electric pulses and out into the water.

“Tell me what you want, Darlin’. Let me be good for ya. Let me hear more of that fine voice-”, he emphasizes his words with a firm stroke to Hanzo’s length, his hand held firmly by the two tentacles.

Hanzo growls loudly in frustration and pulls back; as his angered sounds vibrate through Jesse’s body, the Mer flips him. He finds himself cast vertically in the free-floating water, still held firmly by muscled arms, his face now even with the source of that sweet leaking nectar.

“Put that mouth to better use while I savor you”, he growls, jerking his hips closer to Jesse’s mouth. Hanzo nips along his inner thighs before dragging his lips along his cock. That tongue trailing down, winding around and enveloping the shaft, its tip laps at Jesse’s seeping precum, rubbing over the swollen head and dipping inside just a little bit.

Jesse groans at the fleeting soft touches of Hanzo’s lips on his tensed balls. Hanzo is lavishing and licking all within reach; he digs his claws deep into Jesse’s hips, rubbing soft circles into his blemished skin and croons in pleasure.

Soon, all sensation pauses just before Hanzo takes Jesse’s full girth into his mouth, sucking harshly, wrapping his tongue around his girth and pulling as Hanzo bobs his head. Jesse can’t push himself to return the attention, he is lost for breath. Hissing, he cants his hips forward into that filthy mouth, blissfully ignorant of those sharp teeth - he wants to fill that hot mouth with his spend - Hanzo clamps down on his hips, stilling him. Jesse’s relishes the slick warmth of Hanzo’s mouth around his cock.

Hanzo then sets a slow rhythm, indulging him. Sliding in and out. It nearly pushing him over the edge. Jesse fights it, biting his own lip and pulling his hips away as best he can, wanting to drag this out for as long as he can manage.

“Easy there - “, he grunts, “Hanzo...Sweetness.. _Please_ ,” he wheezes, kissing the other’s shaft in a desperate attempt to distract the other man; the tentacles caress his cheeks, softly tugging him closer. Jesse nearly cums right then, but is stopped as Hanzo reminds him of those dangerous teeth as he scissors at the hair around his base.

In his moment of clarity, he has no choice but to distract the Mer with efforts of his own. He wraps his arms around the other's hips, carding through his fins. He circles the head of Hanzo’s main girth with his tongue, teasing. With his free hand, he caresses the vent, slipping his fingers inside, feeling his walls suck him in as it shudders and squirts a bit for him.

Jesse opens his mouth wider and begins to take Hanzo’s girth into his mouth, sucking around it and rubbing his tongue against the rigid shaft, setting a slow torturing rhythm. He smirks inwardly as he listens to the moans that reach his ears. They cling to each other, pressing their hips instinctively forward. Grips firm as they sway in the waters, scratching for purchase.

Hanzo tastes like nothing Jesse has ever savored before - bitter, salty, and raw yet sweet all at once, almost like the licorice root of his childhood; it’s dark, and promising - not to everyone’s taste. Eagerly, Jesse swallows down the throbbing dick, its size almost too much to take; the two tentacles stroke his lips, reassuring him.

They edge closer; begging for attention. He lets them slip in alongside their larger counterpart, worth all the trouble when he hears Hanzo’s loud groan and feels his throat vibrate around his cock. As he sucks and circles the cock in his mouth he revels in the feeling of Hanzo’s silken mouth pumping him; he so very close.

The ridges on Hanzo’s length swell and without Jesse noticing the tentacles rub along his throat and latch on softly. They rub gently as they pull him forward, using him to fuck the cock in his mouth; he gags, but swallows around it as they pull harsher and harsher. Soon his throat is bulging with each thrust forward. Tears begin to bead in his eyes; he drools into the water around him. Loving the rough treatment. The bulge at Hanzo’s base swells more and more as the thrusts begin to quicken. Hanzo follows suit and sucks down Jesse fully, swallowing around his girth.

He sees sparks as he cums, his body not able to take anymore. Hanzo continues to suck vigorously through the aftershocks. Oversensitive and needy he feels Hanzo hold his shuddering body, lapping softly around his spewing cock, swallowing down everything Jesse has to offer. As he comes down, he lets Hanzo’s dick slide out of his abused throat and gasps for oxygen. His head spins as Hanzo flips them again.

He whines tiredly. ‘ _You didn’t cum, Sweetness._ ’ He can’t manage to speak, he wants badly to return the favor but his body grows slack. However, Hanzo understands without words. He floats beside him, bringing them together softly. Holding Jesse in his arms on the seaweed bed - Jesse is shivering and twitching - he whispers, “You taste so good, my pet.”

Hanzo nuzzles and purrs into him. “I’ll have you ready in little time. And once you’re ready, I’ll let you fuck me with your gorgeous cock until you fill me up.” He once again licks along Jesse’s neck with his sinful tongue.

They lie together, Hanzo whispers encouragements into his ear, kissing into Jesse’s bristled chin between honeyed words. He gently strokes over his sensitive skin; it's too much and not enough at the same time, Jesse is lost in the ecstasy.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, floating weightlessly next to the Mers chilling warm body, stroked and nudged gently but insistently. “You’re doing so well for me, Koibito. So tired yet your body so eager to please me…”

The blissful fog begins to clear from his head and he can sense his shaft filling with lust for the other man once again. He turns to Hanzo and presses his body insatiably against him, demanding to be touched and kissed. “I’m going to take you, fill you up so good, make you moan and beg for my cock”, Jesse groans as he ruts his half hardened cock against the other.

He flips over onto the Mer, saddling his leathery tail. “Heh, yeehaw!”

Hanzo is still hard and slick from earlier as he glides his now prominent erection over the others girth and folds. So much slick has coated the Mers tail it's hard for Jesse to find a good grip. He places one hand on Hanzo’s shoulder for support as the other glides down. He traces Hanzo’s flushed rim which quivers for him, almost seeming to suck desperately.

“ ** _Please Jesse_** ”, Hanzo begs.

“I don’t care if I die here in the depths of this god forsaken sea because, good lord, I’m already in heaven. You’re so eager to take me, aren’tcha?”

Hanzo moans in response, quivering underneath him. “Fuck me already. I’ve waited long enough. If you tease me further, I may eat you instead!”

“Well, then I should hurry now, shouldn’t I?” Jesse smiles, digging his fingers deeper into the warm vent, circling them, relishing the tight hole squeezing down on his fingers.

“Your cock now, Jesse - and this is my last warning”, the Mer growls.

Jesse’s tightens his thighs around Hanzo’s tail to gain more traction and finally aligns his member with Hanzo’s quivering vent; he lets the tip dip in, eliciting warbled moans from Hanzo as he claws the wall behind him. Soon Hanzo grabs his ass, pulling him forward and Jesse sinks in all the way to the base in one full thrust.

“ ** _Fuck_** …”, Jesse breathes out harshly. Both men shudder and are lost for breath at the feeling. Jesse digs his hands into the other's shoulders as he tries to take in the slick, warm, and tight feeling of Hanzo around him.

He does his best to start thrusting, needing to feel more of that sweet friction but Hanzo barrels over his efforts and grasps his cheeks firmly thrusting into him, using him like a personalized toy. Gorging himself on Jesse’s gifted cock as it plows into him. “That’s good - take what you need, sweetness. So rough, using me so well…” Jesse croons. The warm confines of Hanzo’s vent hug his aching cock tightly with each thrust, sucking him back in eagerly as he pulls, Hanzo growls and pushes him flush; driving his cock deep making Jesse groan and shake with hot lust. He twitches inside the other, over burdened with the feel surrounding him. Then, he gasps in shock as he feels Hanzo’s vent move around him, like hundreds of slimy warm feathers each taking turns to circle and feel Jesse’s throbbing dick. Tentacles just like their larger counterparts.

Shaken he wraps his legs harder and pumps into Hanzo with abandon, driven mad with hot melding lust dripping down his spine and coiling in his overheated member. He sets a merciless pace, drawing moans and wails out of Hanzo as he drives into his sweet spot. He feel Hanzo flutter around him, and he hisses as the other’s claws rake down his back. Hanzo is too tight, too slick and his balls cinch up faster than he wants them too. He’s riding on the edge as he reaches down with one hand to stroke Hanzo’s erection.

“You’re driving me mad, sweetness. So tight,” he seathes,”devouring me…”

The tentacles reach forward slipping around and petting his aching balls. One continues back, causing him to shout as it circles and penetrates his hole once more, “Now you ain’t playin’ fair! This is gonna’ be over too soon..” a moan cuts him off. Hanzo grasps his head pulling him in for a sloppy kiss; their tongues dancing around each other. “I’m close, Jesse,” he says in the space between kisses, “fill me up, scream my name - I want to hear it from your lips. Submit to me and be mine…”

Suddenly, with a final thrust of his hips and the shock of Hanzo’s touch on his prostate he cums hard into the others vent, painting his walls with potent seed, “Hanzo...fuck...yes! Yours. I’m yours… all yours” Yelling as he does, digging his nails into the others shoulder, his name cascading from Jesse’s lips, bubbling into the dark blue water, echoing in his mind.

Hanzo pulls back and leans in placing his mouth on Jesse’s shoulder, a shock of pain courses through him alongside the pleasure. The Mer hums, bites, and suckles - finally gasping aloud as he detaches from his shoulder only to return to his lips leaving a metallic taste on his tongue. With the taste of Jesse’s own blood on Hanzo’s lips he too convulses and hot cum spurts into the water between them, sticking to their chests. Dissolving, he moans into Jesse’s mouth, his name, ‘pet’, ‘sweet’, but also words he doesn’t understand. Words older than humanity, he’s spellbound.

Jesse continues to thrust through his orgasm as Hanzo cards his clawed fingers through his hair. As he slows and begins to come down, he opens his eyes to find his blindfold cut free, supposedly by accident; Hanzo’s claws having sliced through it in their passion.

He is greeted to the sight of large cannon ball sized jellyfish that glow like ethereal lanterns, illuminating the smooth walls of Hanzo’s cave lair. As he lowers his head he sees long tendrils of ink.. No! Hair flowing in the low light. So black it almost glows blue in its deep hue. He lifts his hand to run his fingers through the silken locks, as he does Hanzo raises his head to meet him.

They locks eyes and Jesse gazes down on the Mer taking in the features that he has so adeptly come to know with his hands. Yet, half the story remained untold, Hanzo indeed has high and sharp cheekbones but above them sit two crystalline blue eyes almost seeming to glow in the low light, each having flecks of gold throughout. His lips are plump, and his beard impeccably groomed. The braids he felt earlier are mused and lightly tangled with the jewelry floating around the Mer’s neck. They hang downward, guiding his eye.

Hanzo’s pec shows the beginnings of a mesmerizing scaled eel tattoo that runs the length of his arm; it’s saturated with deep colors and Jesse sees more and more detail the longer he stares. He spys the bone spike on Hanzo’s navel and chuckles. His great eel tail coils and writhes around them both; it’s long, at least thrice the length of his upper more human half, and is decorated with delicate fins. The color could rival that of even the darkest of nights; its black leathery skin is speckled with almost impossibly small silver and gold specs that twinkle like stars in the abyss.

Hanzo pulls him out and they lay side by side on the bed of seaweed, “You’re breathtaking,” Jesse murmurs half asleep. The Mer purrs and wraps them both in his thick muscular coils.

“You’re mine.” He replies.

Warm and sated Jesse’s vision begins to blur as he relaxes. Having worn himself out after being used by the Mer and sating his own desires, he soon drifts off into a much needed restful sleep.

 

***

Jesse comes to with the feel of coarse sand scratching at his back. Coughing, he feels the sea water rush from his lungs; the salt burning his raw throat. He raises up cracking open his eyes; crusted with sand and salt, the sun is high in the sky and the waves lap at his feet, white froth sticks to his legs as they splash and pull at them. He’s naked, as he looks around in the distance he spots a cluster of shacks and several larger ships, all with crisp white sails.

As he takes in much needed deep breaths to settle himself, his memory sparks to life. Visions of silken black hair and the touch of leathery skin flood his mind. Shaken, he can’t help but feel saddened, ‘ _was it all a dream?_ ’, that is until he sees something wrapped around his palm. A shell necklace made of white shell and shards of bone rests in his palm. He runs his thumb over the distinctive pike of bone at its center, smirking at the memory it gives.

As he gazes down on the white pike, out of the corner of his eye a splash of color catches his attention. He trails his vision up his arm; there, on his shoulder is a mark about the size of his palm. It looks like a bite wound that has long closed and scarred over, yet each place where a tooth marred his skin is a splash of pigment, each line alternating between black and deep blue. Around it lies a serpentine figure, an eel or dragon he could not tell, perhaps a hybrid of both. But, as he raises his hand to touch it, he feels a pull in his chest forcing his focus to the sea in front of him.

Out amongst the waves, where the water begins to turn deep cobalt blue he spots a black smudge, the color spills and warps like oil drifting in the water. After a pause, once he’s sure it knows he’s seen it, the color rolls and its soon followed by a slender more fluid black that swims out of view.

A smiles splits his face from ear to ear, “Oh Darlin’ I see this ain’t the last I get to see of you,” He looks down at the mark on his shoulder, “Keep huh?” He chuckles, “Looks like I’ve got me a treasure hunt to begin.”

 

The End (or is it >;3c)

**Author's Note:**

> As a bonus: A simple writers note
> 
> Captain: (Magic eel spit, Jesse… d’uh!) :)  
> Me: Hanzo: “humf I don't do desperate”


End file.
